


A Promise

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Another way to say I love you, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek attempts to guess Stiles' name, Happy Derek, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by a fic of mine, M/M, New York City, Post-Season/Series 03A, Soul Bond, Sweet Derek, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Derek left Beacon Hills, Stiles told Derek that he loved him. Now Stiles is visiting Derek in New York and Derek finds a different way to say it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

“Thanks for the not so heads up.” Stiles shivered as he and Derek made their way back into Derek’s apartment in New York.

“I told you to bring a bigger jacket.” Derek told him pointedly, making a face at the half sleeve jacket Stiles took off.

“Hey,” Stiles claimed in a ‘get off me’ tone, “Get that judgmental look off your face. You could’ve easily offered me yours and shifted into a giant fur-ball.” Stiles stomped off into the kitchen area of the apartment getting ready to make some hot chocolate, because really it was freezing and snowing and Derek had somehow conveniently forgot to tell him getting a heavier one.

“I don’t think the people of New York, could handle seeing me in my wolf-form.” Derek stated in a smart aleck tone, just as Stiles began setting a pot of water on the stove.

“If they can handle seeing _naked_  spray-painted men on the streets, I’m sure they could handle seeing a half-werewolf roaming around.” Stiles counted easily as he took out two cups. “I swear the images are forever burned into my retinas.”

Derek watched Stiles as he moved around effortlessly, hoping he would find the present he had gotten for him. Granted, Stiles has no clue about it, but he knew if he let Stiles freeze enough Stiles would go straight to the kitchen in attempt to warm himself up. The whole naked men scene was completely accidental.

“You’ve seen a lot worse.” Derek pointed out.

“And yet, not all-” Stiles stopped abruptly as Derek watched him pull out a small box from the cabinet that held the mix, “Um…what is this?” Stiles managed to say looking from Derek to the box.

Derek played dumb, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You are such a liar!” He claimed opening the box, “Dude what the hell is this?!?!”  Derek could feel the happiness that radiated off Stiles and the nervousness as well.

“Calm your heartbeat and I’ll tell you.”

“My heart is fine!” Stiles lied easily, but that didn’t matter. The expression on Stiles’ face alone was enough for Derek to overlook it, “It’s my mind that is about to go overboard,” Stiles shared to him, holding the object that the box held. “Derek, this is a ring!”

“A _promise_ ring.”

“Promise?” Stiles looked over at him confused.

“Yeah,” Derek replied and made his way over to Stiles. Derek took hold of Stiles’ hand and the ring, “You’ve been through a lot this year, especially with this bond we have.” He noticed a look on Stiles’ face, “Shut up and let me talk.” Derek told Stiles before he even has a chance to say anything.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I saw the look on your face,” Derek commented easily as he placed a hand on his cheek, “Now listen to what I have to say.” In response Stiles gave him a nod. Derek knew there was a comment being held back, “I know I haven’t been the best mate ever and I know that I have done things to you, even if you won’t tell me. But this past week made me I realize what I feel about you.” Stiles remained silent, but Derek could still hear his heart-racing.

“When I first met you I thought you were an annoying kid, but then I felt the pull and realized that you were my mate, I thought it would smooth sailing for me. Something right and nothing could wrong. Obviously, it has been anything but that with the Peter problem, the Hunters and Kanima problem, and then the whole Alpha Pack and Darach problem. And when I think about it all that we have been through I realized my feelings for you weren’t just because of the bond we have. They were just stronger because of it.”

“I haven’t felt like this about anyone since Kate,” At this Stiles’ eyes widened, but Stiles doesn’t move and that gave Derek the courage that he needs, “And honestly it scares me. You know it ended badly and in the beginning I guess some part me expected for you to turn on me.” There was a skip of the heart from Stiles, “But you didn’t,” He stated quickly, “Granted, you took Scott’s side with the Kanima issue, but that was because I was wrong and you remained loyal to your friends. That’s one of the qualities that you have shown towards me, even after I have wronged you. Even after all the hell I put you through, you still can say you love me.”

“I know I haven’t been said the words yet, but I do know what words I can say.” Derek then guided Stiles over to the bar stool at the island and placed him there, “I promise that I will do better for you…for _us_. I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you while I’m here or back in Beacon Hills. I promise that no matter how bad things get between us or the pack my feelings will _never_ change. You are the one I’m destined to spend the rest of my life. I promise to hold you tight and never let you go.” Derek reached out and took a hold of Stiles’ left hand, while making eye contact and slipped the ring on a fourth finger. “I promise you this, Stanislaw Stilinski.”

With his other hand, Derek brushed Stiles’ cheek as he pulled them in for a kiss and begin leaning down into Stiles’ neck over the mark he had left. There Derek gave Stiles’ a small nip, in which Stiles gave a small jump and Derek couldn’t help, but make a small smile.

“That wasn’t right.” Stiles voiced, Derek pulled away from his neck confused by his words. “The last part.” Stiles told him after seeing his expression.

“What about the last part?” Derek honestly thought that he did a good job with the entire confession.

“That’s not how you _pronounce_ it.” Stiles deadpanned at him and Derek took a breath of relief, “Nor is that my _real_ name, but nice try.” Stiles gave him a pat on his face and hopped off the stool, “And I love you too.” Stiles supplied before putting the mix into the now boiling water.

Derek watched him for a moment before asking, “What’s your real name?” He doesn’t get an answer, just a cup of hot chocolate that Stiles placed in front of him with a smile.


End file.
